


Matching Pitch

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [11]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">Written: May-June 2007</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Matching Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written: May-June 2007

"Your mother will be so proud," Yoochun says, his chin resting on Yunho's shoulder as he bats his eyelashes at Yunho's reflection in the hall mirror. Yunho's answering scowl makes Junsu laugh from his seat on the sofa, and Yoochun flashes him a huge grin before taking up a safer position, leaning against the cabinets that line the living room wall.

"Your mother _will_ be proud," Jaejoong says as he straightens Yunho's tie. "But don't let her get any ideas."

"I can't help it if she gets ideas." Yunho lifts his chin like he's trying to see around Jaejoong, then gives the smallest hint of a smile and murmurs, "Won't matter, I've got my own."

Junsu's interest is piqued as Jaejoong blushes faintly. There's something going on. More something than usual.

Jaejoong finally moves aside, and Yunho takes a long, assessing look at himself in the mirror. He nods, then starts to unbutton the tuxedo jacket as he turns toward the hall.

"Ooo. Nice!" Changmin says, passing Yunho as he enters the main room. Yunho gives Changmin a grin and the full 360-degree view before continuing toward his room.

"Yeah, it should be easy to find someone better than Jaejoong at the wedding if you're dressed like that," Changmin calls, still heading for the kitchen. "Probably not as _easy_ as Jaejoong...."

Yunho laughs from down the hall and Jaejoong takes the bait, but only for a couple of strides. "No. No! You're not doing this to me when I've got a sexy man in formalwear headed toward my bedroom." He takes the time, however, to poke his tongue out at Changmin before running off after Yunho.

Yoochun turns around, still grinning, and settles into the corner of the couch. His smile fades as he pulls one of the many pillows onto his lap and starts shredding the tassel, one reason why there are so many throw pillows in the house. Junsu rescues the poor cushion and takes its place by resting his head on Yoochun's lap, letting Yoochun play with his hair to bleed off the nervous energy.

"Jaejoong's going to miss him," Junsu says, voicing what he's sure Yoochun is thinking with some part of his brain. Likely not the pillow shredding part, unfortunately.

"Jaejoong always misses him."

"But they've been...cozier in the past week."

"You've noticed that, too?"

"Jaejoong hasn't...?" Junsu looks up, and Yoochun shakes his head in answer to the question. Jaejoong doesn't share _everything_ with Yoochun, but just about.

Junsu's not sure how long they stay like that, silent and thinking, but it's long enough for him to start to get jumpy. He looks up at Yoochun again, hoping to get a clue as to what's wrong. The fond smirk isn't what he expects to see.

"I was wondering how long you'd last," Yoochun says, gentle amusement making his voice soft and low. He leans down and Junsu meets him halfway for a warm, sweet kiss. "Go on." He pushes at Junsu, and as Junsu is about to complain that he doesn't want to go anywhere, Yoochun explains, "I'm going to go practice and get come composing done."

Yoochun's up and gone before Junsu realizes that he should have said that talking would likely help more. Jaejoong and Yunho are closer than ever, yet Yoochun feels to be drifting from him. And he doesn't know how to stop it. Changmin walks back through the living room with a bowl, mochi seeming to make up the topmost layer of whatever is in it. It isn't until Changmin stops that Junsu realizes that he's glaring. And he doesn't feel the least bit sorry about it.

"What?" Changmin says, then swallows that last bit of whatever he'd been chewing.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Yoochun lately." He means it to be an opening to a question, but it comes out as an accusation. And again, he doesn't feel the least bit sorry.

Changmin frowns, then narrows his eyes, then smirks. Now Junsu feels a little bit sorry. The feeling grows as Changmin puts his bowl down on the end table and eases onto the sofa, sprawling across it in a sultry arrangement of limbs that doesn't quite touch Junsu. Junsu fights the urge to get up and run away. Maybe he shouldn't tease Yoochun about that anymore. Changmin's smirk turns into a smile for a moment and the urge to run away turns into the urge to pounce. And then run away.

"I spend as much time with Yoochun as I can," Changmin says. His smirk fades as his gaze sharpens, the knowledge behind it making Junsu want to squirm. "I thought you would understand that desire."

"I do!" Junsu winces at how adamant he sounds to himself. "I do. But lately it seems that he...." He presses his lips together tightly, hoping that will bring the right words to them. "I don't want...." Okay, so that doesn't work.

Changmin rolls his eyes and gets to his feet. "You're both so stupid sometimes," he says as he picks up his bowl again, sticking mochi in Junsu's open mouth as he walks by.

Junsu thinks while he chews. They are _both_ stupid, which means Yoochun must have said something. They are both _stupid_, which means Changmin isn't going to be giving them any help at all. He considers asking Jaejoong, but with "sexy man in formalwear" leaving within the hour, the timing might not be right.

He swallows the last of the mochi in his mouth and goes to see if Changmin's left any in the kitchen. There are two, and Junsu's first thought is to bring the second to Yoochun. Then he remembers the bowl Changmin had in his hands as he headed down the hall, the bowl overflowing with little cakes. Maybe Yoochun has enough of his own.

He hears the memory of Changmin's voice calling him stupid. Maybe he should.... He heads toward the practice room. There's American rock coming from Changmin's room. Junsu presses his ear against the door on the way and hears muffled laughter–-Changmin's-–which only tells him that Changmin is in there, not whether he's sharing his food.

At the practice room, Junsu cracks the door, and the sound of a few quiet notes from the piano filters through the opening. There's a pause, and then the notes are repeated with a couple of additions. So Yoochun _is_ composing. Junsu hesitates; it seems almost sacrilege to disturb Yoochun's work. Then the music starts again and Junsu finds himself pushing open the door.

"Don't stop," Junsu says in a whisper as Yoochun looks up. The melody continues as if Yoochun had never paused, and a smile begins. Beautiful. Both of them. Junsu waits until Yoochun is finished before feeding him the mochi.

Junsu sits beside Yoochun on the piano bench and picks up the score, as Yoochun chews the cake and grins with his eyes. The song is finished; it looks like Yoochun's been working on the accompaniment. "This seems too high for you. Why would you write in this key?" Junsu asks.

Yoochun shakes his head while pointing to himself. Junsu's first thought is that it's for Changmin, but he decides not to be stupid.

"For...me?"

"I don't have lyrics yet."

That Yoochun is having difficulty with the words just makes the piece more perfect. Junsu starts to sing it, long vowels and hums. Yoochun provides a skeleton of an accompaniment, chords and the occasional short phrase, just enough to provide a guide for the cold read. It's strong and flowing, really a beautiful, beautiful melody, and Junsu's eyes are wet by the time he's finished.

He ends with a shaky sigh, then turns to tell Yoochun how wonderful it is, but Yoochun decides to kiss him at that moment, distracting him from providing the deserved praise. A kiss will say it better anyway. Junsu puts all the love he has for the song, all the love he has for Yoochun into the kiss. It's all...more than he expects, and he's feeling a little light-headed by the time the kiss ends.

"I hope whoever ends up singing this song makes it sound half as good as you do," Yoochun says, resting his forehead against Junsu's.

"What do you mean 'whoever'?" Junsu pulls back to pout at Yoochun, exaggerating it so Yoochun won't see how hurt he really is. "You said it was for me."

Yoochun takes a deep breath, shaky and rushed. "I don't want you to feel you have to."

Junsu's jaw drops at the confession, almost the exact words that he would have said to Changmin, if pressed. But the absurdity of the situation soon replaces the surprise, and he says, "Changmin's right."

Equal parts suspicion and violently suppressed amusement appear on Yoochun's face. "I hate it when Changmin's right. What is it this time?"

"He said we're both stupid."

"This is why I hate it."

"You're not going to ask why we're stupid?"

"I'd rather not know. As long as we're stupid together, that's good enough."

Junsu laughs, interrupting Yoochun's attempt at another kiss. "Don't you think one of us should know what we're doing?" he says, then laughs again at Yoochun's faux-indignation. The laughter dies as Yoochun's smile appears, sweet and smoky with a hint of evil. Or maybe a large dollop of evil. Junsu considers the sturdiness of the piano bench.

The door opens before either of them makes an irrevocable move, but Changmin's voice is all that enters the room. "Yunho's leaving. Are you in any fit state to say goodbye to our selfless leader as he goes off to do battle with conventional societal norms?"

Yoochun pulls open the door to expose Changmin's smug grin. He pokes Changmin in the ribs as he heads toward the living room, making Changmin curl over and the smugness disappear in the strangled giggle.

"We're not stupid anymore," Junsu says in passing, as he follows Yoochun into the hallway.

"Hmm," Changmin says, following a couple of steps behind. "But just like winter, the season will always appear again."

"Why did we ever like him?" Junsu asks.

"We liked him?" Yoochun says. "When?"

Junsu glances over this shoulder as they enter the living room, and sees the "I will get even eventually, hyung" look on Changmin's face. They all know that look; Junsu grins because it means they've scored a point in the group's perpetual game of one-upmanship.

Jaejoong has his arms under Yunho's jacket, Yunho has his face pressed into Jaejoong's neck. When Yunho looks up and smiles, they know they aren't really interrupting, stolen moments are nothing new to the five of them. Jaejoong moves away with a wildly dramatic sigh. "Children, kiss your father goodbye," he says.

Changmin snorts, but Yoochun grins with every part of his face except his mouth. He opens his arms as he walks toward Yunho, who is dead serious except for the laughter in his eyes. This kiss is far from fatherly, and Junsu finds himself moving forward as Jaejoong raises his eyebrows. The pair break apart, and Junsu sees Yoochun shake his head in response to Jaejoong's questioning look, before Junsu gives a bemused Yunho his own goodbye kiss. Changmin offers a hand to shake. "You have a train to catch," he says.

Yunho uses the offered hand to pull Changmin close, hug him hard and whisper something in his ear. Changmin laughs, blushes, kisses Yunho hard, and shoves him toward the door. Jaejoong is there to open it, and Yunho steals one last peck. "I'll call," he says.

"You'd better," Jaejoong says, and pushes Yunho toward the waiting car. He watches out the open door for a few minutes, closes it, then leans back against the panel. "I thought he'd never leave. I'm starving." He grabs Yoochun by the shirt, dragging him along on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Junsu calls, following. "You said I could watch."

"Watch?" Changmin asks.

"Watch Jaejoong feed Yoochun."

"Yeah, that's hot. Of course, doing the feeding is even hotter."

"What...? You...! Why does everyone except me...?!"

"What are you talking about? You feed him all the time." Changmin turns his back to the kitchen door to face Junsu. "Maybe you do it so much, you're no longer paying attention." A raised eyebrow punctuates the thought and Changmin steps back, opening the swinging kitchen door.

"I forgot," Yoochun's saying as they walk in.

"How could you forget?" Jaejoong demands.

"I've been kissing everybody else, I just forgot."

"Huh?" Junsu asks.

"You forgot about kissing Yunho," Jaejoong says, sounding like he's prepared for a long cross-examination.

"I forgot I hadn't. There's no way I could forget if I had." Jaejoong narrows his eyes. Yoochun stares at him and then laughs. "What's with you? You have no problem with Junsu kissing Yunho."

"Junsu doesn't kiss as well as you do."

"What?!" This is news to Junsu.

"It's true," Changmin says, apparently only partially distracted by his inspection of the simmering pots.

Yoochun is grinning bright enough to light up a city. "Don't worry, 'Su. I'll help you practice."

"That's the least you can do, considering how much I've taught you." Junsu smiles sweetly and Yoochun pulls him close, fingers hooked in his belt loops. Changmin brings over a piece of beef glistening with sauce, and offers it to Junsu.

"That's much appreciated, by the way," Changmin says.

"Seconded," Jaejoong says, before licking the splash of sauce off of Junsu's lips as Junsu chews.

Jaejoong moves away to help put the rice and stew into bowls for their dinner. Yoochun keeps Junsu from moving, with his hand on Junsu's back and his eyes reaching out to catch Junsu's heart. Junsu has a hard time holding that gaze, and each time he looks back, Yoochun's smolder gets hotter, until he can't stand it anymore.

"Cut it out! You're doing it on purpose now!"

"I always do it on purpose," Yoochun pouts, breaking the spell.

"No, you don't. Sometimes you're just naturally sweet."

"Aww," Jaejoong and Changmin say, as they place the food on the island counter at Yoochun's back.

They find stools and eat there. Junsu's not even sure when he first noticed this, that the table is only set when there are five of them eating a meal. Perhaps it's always been that way; he has a feeling that Yunho would know. Yunho notices things like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Yoochun asks softly.

"Yunho," Junsu replies, without a second thought.

Jaejoong slams his spoon to the table and Changmin starts to laugh so hard he falls off of his stool. Junsu sees that Yoochun's reaction to his answer is simple curiosity; Yoochun knows how Junsu's mouth-brain connection works. So does Jaejoong, but sometimes Jaejoong's own brain drowns out everything else. Although right now, Changmin is doing a pretty good job at providing a distraction even from that.

"If you kick him, you won't forgive yourself," Yoochun says calmly. Grinning.

"I'm getting much better at forgiveness," Jaejoong says, still glaring over the edge of the counter, but he's settled back down onto his stool. Changmin drags himself up off of the floor and back onto his seat, draping himself over the counter as he continues to shake with amusement. He pulls himself together enough to lift his head and then lift his spoon, but then he makes the mistake of looking at Jaejoong and the giggles start again. Jaejoong swings his left arm in a wide arc, his fist connecting with Changmin's right shoulder.

Yoochun meets Junsu's eyes. "Why would thinking about Yunho put such a beautiful expression on your face?"

"Huh?" Yoochun raises an eyebrow–playing dumb doesn't always work–so Junsu casts a sidelong look toward Jaejoong, making Yoochun laugh. Jaejoong nudges Junsu's side.

"Tell us," Jaejoong says.

"I was noticing that we only eat at the table when the five of us are here. I couldn't remember when that started, but I was sure Yunho would know."

Yoochun smiles and nods; Jaejoong seems to be trying to remember. Changmin's laughter has disappeared. He clears his throat, but doesn't look up from his bowl. "I'd set the table for our first meal at home after Jaejoong hyung was hospitalized for his knee. Yunho hyung took one look at the empty place before Jaejoong's chair and started shifting everything to the counter. I've never set the table for less than five after that." He looks up at Jaejoong. "And I'll never forget the look on his face."

Jaejoong's eyes have a naturally liquid shimmer, but the way that shine increases suggests a tear might have escaped the far one. Changmin reaches up to touch Jaejoong's cheek, but Jaejoong slaps his hand away. "Shut up and finish your food," Jaejoong orders gruffly, staring at his own bowl. Changmin smiles, and eats.

They eat in silence for a few solemn moments, then Yoochun starts to laugh under his breath. "For me the most memorable thing about that day was the smell."

Junsu catches Yoochun's train of thought right away. "What did he burn again?"

"He didn't actually _burn_ it," Changmin adds.

"We had to bury the pot," Yoochun deadpans.

"My rice pot? That went missing?" Jaejoong demands, finally joining in the conversation. "The most perfect rice pot in the world?!"

The rest of the meal continues like most of them do--talk and teasing, laughter and groans. They are clearing the dishes when Changmin curses under his breath. "I've got class," he says, and is immediately shooed out of the kitchen, back to his computer and his online seminar.

"We can finish up here," Yoochun volunteers. And before Junsu can decide whether to agree or complain, Jaejoong is dragging them both toward the kitchen door.

"No. I think I need something to do," he says, pushing Yoochun through first, then placing his hand on the back of Junsu's neck. "Go help him finish that song," he whispers in Junsu's ear.

Jaejoong shoves hard with a hand between Junsu's shoulder blades, making Junsu stumble into Yoochun's arms. They blink at each other in surprise, then smile, because neither one of them seem inclined to move from the embrace. "Do you want to finish the song?" Junsu asks.

Yoochun shrugs. "I'd rather get naked."

The race to their bedroom ends in the hallway just outside Jaejoong and Yunho's door. Junsu slides a little on the wood floor and pushes Yoochun into the wall and the large framed picture hanging on it. Yoochun puts his hands up to catch it even as he slides to the floor, and Junsu only just manages to press it firmly against the wall, keeping it from making a rapid decent to the ground. Luckily, the only damage done is to the paint.

"You two okay?" Changmin asks, walking down the hall from his bedroom. Junsu looks at Yoochun, who blows out a sharp breath from puffed cheeks.

"Yeah," Yoochun says, although Junsu sees him flexing his fingers carefully. "Junsu saved me."

"Nothing's broken," Junsu says. Changmin nods and returns to his room. "Nothing's broken, right?" Junsu confirms with Yoochun.

Yoochun shakes his head and Junsu lets himself collapse prone onto the floor. Upside-down Yoochun appears in his line of sight and then there's an upside-down kiss, which is kinda gross, but Junsu's feeling guilty and so goes with it.

The kiss ends suddenly, Yoochun rolling back up onto his feet and continuing down the hall. Junsu scrambles to catch up and does at their bedroom door. He rests his chin on Yoochun's shoulder, feels Yoochun's rapid breathing, his chest pressed against Yoochun's back. He placed his hand over Yoochun's, motionless on the doorknob. "We should go in."

Yoochun turns his head as he turns the latch. "Is something broken, Junsu?"

Junsu knows Yoochun can't miss his surprised gasp, but he needs the time it takes to walk into the room; he turns to face Yoochun as the door quietly clicks closed. Yoochun has his pillow shredding face on. Junsu wants to close the distance, take Yoochun in his arms, but he doesn't want to feel the shards of whatever has broken between them. He doesn't want to know.... He shakes his head.

"_ Then what the fuck, Junsu?_" Yoochun's expression only increases in intensity as Yoochun closes the distance between them. "Do I need to translate that?"

"No." Junsu raises his chin, trying to gain some height advantage. "I think that's the first thing you've said this week that I haven't had to guess at." They're going to have a fight. They might be stupid together, but that doesn't mean they're stupid the same way. And Yoochun's stupid is much stupider. He tries not to grin, but he can't help letting his teeth show a little.

Yoochun lengthens his spine, pulls his shoulders back, clenches his jaw and drops his chin. Junsu has to remind himself that he's mad. "Considering how much you've been avoiding me, I'm surprised you've heard anything I've said," Yoochun growls.

"How much I've been avoiding _you?!_" Sexy voice or not, Junsu's not going to put up with this being all his fault. Whatever this is. "You can't stand to be in the same room with me. You run away the first chance you get. Like just now."

"I do not run away. _You_ weren't there. The Junsu I know would have thrown me down the hall for kissing him like that."

"I'm not allowed to change?"

"Not if it changes you into a liar."

"I have never lied to you!" Junsu doesn't feel like grinning anymore. This isn't fun. "But there are things you aren't telling me." He sees Yoochun open his mouth and can't face another denial. He bangs Yoochun on the forehead with his knuckle. "Things in here that make you unable to look me in the eye. And Changmin seems to know what they are."

"This is not about Changmin. Don't you dare bring him into this." Yoochun's voice is low and dangerous again, but Junsu's prepared for the rush of heat through his body and knows how he'll use it.

"No," Junsu says, shoving Yoochun just enough to get him to take a step back. "This is about you being stupid and thinking you know what I'm thinking."

He sees that his guess hits some kind of mark and gives Yoochun another shove. Yoochun shoves back hard, making Junsu stagger back a couple of steps, but the distance simply allows him to get some momentum to pin Yoochun against the wall. This time he grins and shoves hard with his hips when Yoochun tries to push him away.

"Don't think that anymore." Yoochun pushes back with his own hips, and sneers, "Is this what gets you off?"

Junsu runs his gaze over Yoochun's face as he would Yooochun's body if they were standing farther apart. He pauses on Yoochun's sensual lips flushed red with emotion, before meeting Yoochun's eyes again. "Always," he says in English.

Yoochun blinks, and Junsu can't resist leaning in to whisper, "Do I need to spell that for you?"

With his arms bent, Junsu is just enough off-balance to allow Yoochun to surge forward, his whole body behind his attack. Junsu only stumbles back a couple of steps, though, before Yoochun catches him again, one arm around his waist, the other in his hair. Their bodies slam together a heartbeat before Yoochun kisses him. There is a hint of blood, from whom Junsu can't be sure, but it adds a metallic tang to the scorching smoke of Yoochun's anger. Junsu always knew the potential was there, had seen glimpses; this full view of such a well-hidden piece of Yoochun's character is a gift. Despite the butterflies that have taken up residence in his stomach at the thought, Junsu isn't about to waste it.

The edges of Yoochun's anger soften during the kiss, so Junsu pulls at Yoochun's shirt; buttons go flying across the room. Yoochun snarls before pulling away and shoving Junsu onto the bed. Junsu manages to pull off his t-shirt before being pressed into the mattress by Yoochun's full weight. Yoochun's shirt brushes against his sides, the hint of clothing as erotic as the press of skin. He slides his hands under the shirt, over Yoochun's back, but Yoochun catches his wrists, pins them to the bed by his head. The butterflies in Junsu's stomach wheel, the feeling travelling through his gut in a wave, emerging at his pelvis as he thrusts up against Yoochun. The almost-painful pleasure of the pressure against his cock sends the wave back up through his body again; he arches his neck as he groans out the feeling.

Yoochun runs his lips along Junsu's jaw to his chin, then down his exposed throat to his collarbone, all the while pushing Junsu's hips deeper into the mattress, with just enough of a rock in the motion to make the pressure pulse. Yoochun adds tongue and teeth as he moves along Junsu's collarbone, and when he reaches Junsu's shoulder, he bites. Hard. It'll leave marks, Junsu knows it'll leave marks. That just makes _everything_ harder. "Yoochun." God, it sounds like a whimper. "Yoochun. Pants. Need them off."

"Why?"

The sound of Yoochun's next breath explains why Yoochun doesn't need them off, and now Junsu has no problem whimpering. His control is thin enough without Yoochun coming fast and dirty on top of him. With the first incontrovertible indication that's exactly what's happening, control leaves the building. Junsu hooks his feet behind Yoochun's thighs and pulls himself up and against Yoochun's dampening jeans. Why does he find that so damn hot? He stretches his arms a bit to give himself some leverage, and Yoochun lets him do it, stretching with him and gasping softly against the skin just under his ear. The small sound tips the scale and heat spreads out from his cock like waves from a meteor hitting the ocean.

When the heat dissipates, Junsu realizes that a fair amount of that ocean is now sitting in his pants.

"That was really hot," Yoochun says, then raises his head to look into Junsu's eyes. "But this is really gross."

"And not my idea. You said you wanted to get naked. We should have stuck to the plan."

"Let's go back to the plan."

Junsu lifts his mouth for a kiss, but Yoochun is up and off the bed before Junsu can even finish the movement. It isn't a snub, he knows Yoochun well enough to realize that, but he can't keep making excuses for what it is. "If the plan is to go back to the avoidance as well, I think I'll pass."

"I'm not avoiding you." Yoochun strips off the rest of his clothes and grabs a towel from the hamper. He doesn't seem angry anymore, even with the goad, so Junsu decides to remove his own sticky garments while Yoochun is thinking what he needs to think about. He's wearing just a sad smile as he hands Junsu the towel. "I'm trying not to...hold on so tight."

"I like the way you hold me." Junsu cleans himself with a couple of quick swipes and tosses everything toward the laundry basket. "The way you used to."

He finds that he's too tired to keep the fight going, so instead of looking Yoochun in the eye to push the point, he turns his attention to the bed, getting in without another word. Yoochun turns out the light before sliding under the blankets. There are a few awkward moments when it seems like the small space between them is an impossible chasm, then Yoochun shifts over so that their shoulders touch a moment before he lifts his arm in invitation. Junsu is more than willing to accept, and hopes that this is the beginning of the end of the weirdness. He turns onto his side, pillows his head on Yoochun's chest and nips at the skin nearest his mouth as punishment for Yoochun taking so long.

The way his pillow jumps is compensation enough, the murmured, "Have I remembered?" is a bonus.

"Mmmm. Yes."

Yoochun's soft sigh is one of contentment, Junsu feels it in the muscles under his cheek, the way Yoochun rests against his head. There is a tension there too, but it's one Junsu's familiar with. "I can feel you thinking."

"I don't know where to start," Yoochun says quietly.

Junsu does. He lifts his head and Yoochun's lips are right there, waiting to be kissed. This is the kiss he missed when they were still sticky and Yoochun seems to realize it, kissing back with enough heat to stir things again. Junsu revels in the feeling, but ignores everything else; now is not the time for distraction.

When it ends, Junsu settles with more of his weight on Yoochun's chest, his arm wrapped around Yoochun's torso and their legs intertwined. Junsu waits, hoping that Yoochun will find the words he needs to get out, but a small catch in his breathing doesn't bode well for that happening. If they wait too long, this comfortable place might be lost, so Junsu decides to start.

"When I was with Jaejoong and Yunho at the farmhouse– Can I talk about...?"

"Of course!"

"When I was with Jaejoong and Yunho, I didn't feel like I was between them. It was more like I was within them."

"That's not what Jaejoong told me."

"Not like that!" He tickles Yoochun's ribs, then nips another piece of skin to cut off Yoochun's laugh. "I knew that I wasn't going to break anything apart. That I wasn't pushing my way in, but they were making room."

"Like we did for Changmin."

"Exactly!"

Junsu waits, hoping Yoochun will get the connection. No such luck. "What are you saying, Junsu? Say it clearly. We've been dancing around each other for weeks, it has to stop."

"I...." Junsu sits up, turns around so he's sitting on his heels facing Yoochun, who has raised himself up onto his elbows. Say it clearly; if knew how, he would! There is a phrase that keeps running through his head, but it doesn't fit. It can't fit. It's the only one, though. "Marry me."

"That's not funny." Yoochun sits up completely and turns on the bedside lamp. When he turns back, Junsu can see his eyes are bright, and tears start to well in his own eyes.

"I'm serious. I want us to stop playing and be serious. I want what Jaejoong and Yunho have."

"Why?"

Junsu turns way, starting to get angry again at Yoochun's reluctance to give anything back, until Yoochun catches his hand, and the tears threatening to overflow Yoochun's lashes make Junsu pause.

"Please, 'Su. I need to know why _you_ want this."

Because I love you, is the first phrase that comes to Junsu's lips, but they've said that for years. What's changed? "Because I want to know that no matter where we are or who we're with, no one and nothing will come between us. I want to know that I come first." Yoochun laughs, shaking loose the drops which streak down his cheeks. "I want you to never doubt me." Junsu reaches up to wipe Yoochun's face even as he feels his own tears fall.

"I've never doubted you. You've always been first." Yoochun pulls Junsu close and kisses the salt from his cheek before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't want to burden you. I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Obligated?" Sometimes he has no idea what Yoochun is thinking at all!

"Things have been...rearranging themselves lately. And we've always been very casual. Not exclusive." Yoochun sighs noisily, looking up at the ceiling for inspiration. "We weren't dating, Junsu. And I don't want to marry you."

Junsu feels his jaw drop open and his heart drop to the floor; he feels like he's just been kicked in the gut. This isn't going the way it's supposed to. Yoochun's not supposed to cry and laugh and say no. Hands on his face bring him back to his room, his bed, Yoochun. As their eyes meet, Yoochun's hold tightens and his expression intensifies.

"I want something better than that with you," Yoochun says. "If that's what you really want." One of his widest smiles brightens the room for a moment, then he catches his lower lip between his teeth. Another pair of tears run down Yoochun's face, and Junsu knows it will be a while before they stop. Right now, they have something to get straightened out.

"Then what exactly _do_ you want?" Junsu takes Yoochun by the wrists, moves their hands to his knees, their fingers interlaced. " You haven't told me anything."

Yoochun makes a few false starts, then seems to figure something out. He smiles a genuinely happy smile and says, "I want to know that no matter where we are or who we're with, no one and nothing will come between us. I want to know that I come first and that you will never doubt me."

Junsu feels a laugh start to rise, but manages to contain it to a wide grin. "I think we just got married."

The smile drops off of Yoochun's face, but dawning realization brings an even more familiar and welcome reaction. "Shut up!"

"I get to kiss the bride!" Some of that laughter escapes as Junsu pounces, pushing Yoochun back onto the bed, kissing him until he laughs as well.

"Why am I the bride?"

"Because I asked."

"And I said no."

Junsu pulls back farther and thinks a moment. "No bride." Yoochun shakes his head. "Better than a marriage." Yoochun nods. "I think I'm starting to get this." Yoochun smiles and pulls him close again to nibble soft kisses along his jaw. "Can we still have a wedding night?"

"Traditionally, the wedding night is supposed to be the first time for both parties. At least their first time together."

"So this will be better than a wedding night for something better than a marriage."

Yoochun's laugh is the most beautiful sound Junsu's ever heard or will ever hear. "I love you, Junsu."

Parroting the phrase doesn't fit the moment, so Junsu gives a hard, hot kiss instead. Yoochun doesn't seem to mind.

"You'll love me so much more by the time I'm finished with you," Junsu whispers in Yoochun's ear. He bares his teeth at the groan as he keeps his mouth in contact with skin, moving down Yoochun's neck and chest with a purpose.

"Not possible," Yoochun whispers, but Junsu still hears it as he pauses to suck at the skin just above Yoochun's hip bone. Yoochun jumps and squirms, because it tickles, giving Junsu the excuse to hold him down. Yoochun's scent is strong and Junsu wants to bury his nose in the dark curls to make sure he always remembers everything about this man.

"No." Yoochun tries to pull him back up. "I only dried off after last time."

"Now you're sounding like a bride. You'd think I haven't tasted you before." Junsu runs his tongue up the length of Yoochun's cock; it firms under the pressure. "Although it's different blended with the taste of your skin." He licks another stripe, lingering at the head this time, catching it between his lips as he sucks gently.

"Junsu." It's said in a tone Junsu knows very well, one that makes his heart race. "You're being greedy, I want to taste, too. Swing around."

It takes Yoochun actually shifting down the mattress for Junsu to clue into what he's suggesting. It's hardly complicated choreography, but the bed is too short. Even lying diagonally, they have to bend their knees, and Junsu's feet are against the headboard. But being on his side gives Junsu a free hand, and everything he wants is within easy reach. He can sweep his hand over Yoochun's back, linger over the black letters just above the curve of Yoochun's ass, and then linger over the curve. He can run his fingers through Yoochun's hair, brush Yoochun's face, hold his hand. And the whole point of the position, he can suck Yoochun's cock while doing all that. He gives it a try to test the angle, shifting a little to get it perfect, then lets go and looks over at Yoochun.

"Are you just going to breathe on me?"

"Maybe." Yoochun lets out a hot sigh against Junsu's cock. "Seems to be working well."

"And you're laughing."

"I'm happy. So shoot me."

"American expressions are so weird."

Yoochun is still laughing as he nuzzles Junsu's hip, Junsu's cock pressed against his throat so Junsu feels the vibrations. He's not sure he's going to be able to do this, concentrate on what he's doing and what he's feeling at the same time. So much for being multi-talented. He leans his head against Yoochun's thigh and traces random patterns over Yoochun's skin with his fingertips. The light brushes turn into a bruising grip when Yoochun slides his lips up the length of Junsu's cock and swipes the tip with his tongue.

"Yeah," Junsu groans, turning his face into the crease of Yoochun's thigh, his own tongue reaching for skin as Yoochun continues to lave the length of his cock. He drags his tongue along the valley, biting the skin at the top of Yoochun's thigh where it is soft enough to allow him to take a grip without causing real pain. The feeling of flesh in his mouth always gives him an erotic thrill, teeth on skin, instinctive and forbidden. Yoochun uses the edges of his own teeth as a warning and Junsu lets go, smiling with the memory of the last time he left teeth marks on Yoochun's body.

"No teeth when you're distracted," Yoochun says.

"Who's distracted?"

"You're distracted." Yoochun's next wet kiss to the head of Junsu's cock is a prelude to him taking the whole thing in, and Junsu has to admit--he's distracted. Yoochun has his hands busy as well, one hand fondling Junsu's backside, the other caressing the inner thigh of his bent leg. The stroking hand moves higher on his leg as his cock is taken deeper into Yoochun's mouth, until fingers dip into the cleft and Yoochun adds suction to his kiss. Junsu's raised leg spasms; precariously braced against his other calf, his foot slips and kicks the headboard. Hard.

They both freeze, the only movement being Yoochun's head turning so he can meet Junsu's eyes. They hear the thump of feet hitting the floor in the other room, then the pointed stomp of footsteps in the hallway. Heading away from their room.

"Oops." Junsu grins.

"I hope we get breakfast in bed tomorrow for giving him an excuse," Yoochun says.

"At least we don't have to worry about being quiet tonight."

"You were being quiet?"

"Compared to you."

Junsu swings his legs around and off of the bed, making sure there will be nothing to distract him as he grips Yoochun's ankles and pulls Yoochun's hips to the edge of the mattress, then takes both cheeks in his hands and lifts Yoochun's cock to meet his mouth. Yoochun's moan echoes through the room, confirming Junsu's observation and making him want to hear it again. After all, there's no reason to be quiet tonight.

The lifting was only to prove a point, but Junsu keeps his hands on Yoochun's ass, fingers working their way to the centre with each massaging grope as he takes up a strong, steady rhythm with his mouth. Yoochun's not disappointing him with the continuous stream of low commentary punctuated by the occasional exclamation. However, when the tone starts to lean toward demanding, Junsu looks up, bares his teeth with Yoochun's cock held between them, and growls. He knows Yoochun can feel the vibration of the sound, the head of his cock pressed against Junsu's tongue, and the laughing groan he gives as he pushes his head back onto the mattress confirms it.

"Dog with a bone, huh?" Yoochun says, once Junsu, coincidentally, has his mouth full again. Junsu feels toes brush up the inside of his thigh, then the back of Yoochun's foot press his erection into his belly. The sensations as Yoochun starts a rocking caress almost makes Junsu choke, so he lets go to pant out a few breaths and glare at the wicked expression on Yoochun's face. "Wanna bury this one?"

Junsu's breath leaves in a rush as the muscles of his diaphragm contract, but he deliberately fills his lungs again, sucking the air between his teeth as he grins fiercely. He holds Yoochun's stare as he stands and reaches for the bedside table drawer. It's hard to turn away, Yoochun's expression has softened to one Junsu wishes the fans had never seen, but Yoochun is so open with his emotions, very little has yet to be captured by the cameras. Still, Junsu has seen a few aspects the world hasn't and he plans on seeing most of them again tonight.

A condom goes on before Junsu even bothers to look for the lube. While he's doing that, he hears the shift of sheets, so when he turns around with the bottle in hand, all the blankets are on the floor at the end of the bed. And Yoochun is sprawled in the middle, smiling, with a piece of his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Junsu's more than happy to kneel between Yoochun's legs to give him the kiss that bite is requesting. Soft nibbles to pull Yoochun's lip free, strokes of a wet tongue to soothe the bruise, then the kiss deepens to keep those sharp teeth parted and to bruise both sets of lips evenly. Yoochun rubs his feet up Junsu's thighs, wraps his legs around Junsu's waist. He shifts with purpose and tries to pull Junsu closer.

"Oh no, you don't," Junsu says, pulling back to sit on his heels and search for the lube. "Do we have to argue about this every time?!"

"I'm not arguing, I'm suggesting."

"Find another suggestion."

"Hurry."

Junsu can go with that one. Three sets of three strokes inside Yoochun, each time with more gel, and then an extra coating on the condom. The pressure releases...something. He can feel it the way he feels the bass from an amp in the larger bones of his body. "Turn over," he says.

"But-–"

"I don't want to have to worry about your legs. Turn over."

They stare at each other for a long moment, then Yoochun scrambles to his knees and braces his hands against the headboard. He looks over his shoulder, licking lips parted in a wide smile. "There's no one in the next room," he says, softly.

"I know," Junsu breathes against Yoochun's ear as he leans over and presses close. Presses in.

There's little resistance and Yoochun doesn't pull away, but Junsu knows it can't be comfortable with hardly any preparation. He continues, though, until he's as close as he can get, then presses his cheek against Yoochun's shoulder blade and wraps one arm around Yoochun's chest. The too-even breaths he can feel under his hand are a cause for concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Stay there for a bit," Yoochun says, not sounding pained at least. "I love having you against my back. It's the moments when we are standing in the row and I can feel the warmth of you through my clothes that I know we can do anything."

"Except get rid of the clothes," Junsu mutters, his lips tracing Yoochun's spine as he sneaks an occasional taste of skin. Yoochun arches his shoulders a little, pressing into the caress like a cat, and Junsu reaches for the more sensitive flesh of Yoochun's neck. The reach makes him shift and Yoochun takes a deep breath. And presses back.

Junsu moves in a shallow, tentative thrust, and with the next one, Yoochun moves in counterpoint to make it faster and deeper. Given his cue, Junsu scratches lightly as he slides his hands up Yoochun's thighs to his hips, bringing what can only be described as a purr to the edges of Yoochun's contented sigh. The firm grip Junsu takes on Yoochun's hips seems to be enough warning, because the first real roll of his pelvis is met with just the right amount of resistance and an obviously satisfied groan.

The rhythm is broken before it's established, as Yoochun nudges them backward. He drops his hands from the headboard and quickly piles up pillows against it, bracing his forearms against them. "That should do it, " he whispers, then he looks over his shoulder and smiles.

That smile. Yoochun doesn't know how powerful that smile is, Junsu's certain of it. It hits him just below the breastbone, makes his insides quiver like an electric shock, then sends heat out to every cell in his body. Thank God, he doesn't blush, and the reaction he does have is one he can usually hide. Or use, when he gets the chance.

He reaches over and cups Yoochun's chin, runs his thumb over the bottom half of that smile. Yoochun's eyes get heavy and he reaches with his teeth to catch Junsu's thumb, but Junsu avoids the lazy attempt easily, running his hand over Yoochun's back until it reaches the end of Yoochun's tattoo. Then he starts to rock. It's a unique rhythm, first found in Bora Bora with the warm night air and the sound of the sea surrounding them, and Yoochun's smile providing the extra heat to fan a lurking spark to flame. Junsu lets himself go with it, not thinking about how his body is moving, just letting it follow Yoochun's lead.

"Junsu." It's pitched too low to be a sob, but the emotion in that one word sends another small shock along Junsu's nerves. He feels too far away, so he curls over to rub his face against Yoochun's back, and slides one hand around Yochun's hips to take the weight of Yoochun's cock in his hand. Yoochun's deep groan reverberates through their joined flesh.

There is a shift in the energy, a slight change in intensity in the pattern, that Junsu only notes consciously for an instant before returning to the bliss of the sensations. "You feel so right. Like this is what I was created to do," Junsu whispers against the skin of Yoochun's back. He doesn't know if Yoochun hears him, kinda hopes not, but he feels tremors in the muscles under his cheek, tightening in the muscles around his cock. He slows a little, suddenly aware of the motion of his hips and not wanting to risk hurting Yoochun.

"God, 'Su. Don't...." Yoochun pushes back against him, undulating on his cock and into his hand, and Junsu's brain shuts off for a moment. When it comes back on line, he finds that his body is in charge again, and Yoochun is braced on his hands, visibly shaking and watching him.

"Chunnie-ah...."

Yoochun smiles. Then he takes a deep breath, tilts his head back and roars. Junsu is pulled along in the wake of that sound, through the waves of Yoochun's orgasm crashing around him. They always talk about catching each other, but this time they are falling together. Into what, Junsu can't be sure, but at the moment, he can't see an end.

Good thing the bed is soft.

"I love you against my back, Su. But can we fall over now?"

Junsu moves quickly from his heavy drape over Yoochun, and considers just easing them over onto their sides, but that would likely be uncomfortable for both of them. Instead, he pulls out carefully, and frowns as he sees Yoochun wince.

"Sore?" he asks, grabbing a couple of tissues for quick cleanup before snuggling up to Yoochun's back again, this time with both of them on the bed.

"Not particularly. I just hate that part."

"You've never told me that before."

"I promise to tell you more things." Yoochun squirms for more room, then turns all the way over to look Junsu in the eye. "Like what I was thinking when I got the tattoo."

So there was more to the story. Junsu starts it off for him. "You said 'mate' meant a good friend or partner. That TVXQ is a partnership as permanent as the ink."

"And it fits well with Jaejoong's for fan service. But the reason I was willing to put it on my skin was because I knew I'd found my mate here. More than a friend--my other half. I needed to say it, but I didn't want you to feel--"

"If you say obligated again, I'm going to punch you. You're my mate, too. Don't forget that. You are mine, Park Yoochun. Even if you're not going to marry me. But I'm not getting a tattoo."

Yoochun's smile is brilliant even in the dim light of their room. "Your mate. Can we still invite Jaejoong to join us?"

"Sure. But not tonight."

"Yeah. We'd have to bring Changmin along as well."

Junsu pulls back to meet Yoochun's eyes again, and he knows what Yoochun is thinking because he's thinking the same thing. They grin matching grins, and Yoochun reconfirms, "Not tonight."

Pressing their foreheads together lets Junsu reconnect while continuing to see the smile, the shine in Yoochun's eyes. He can't resist adding, "No, not tonight. Tonight, we are...engaged."


End file.
